


Father's Day

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU, DCU (Movies), Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenges, Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt Request Fills, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Established Relationship, Father's Day, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has a surprise for Bruce and Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RileyC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyC/gifts).



> Original LJ Date Of Completion: January 12, 2013  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: April 17, 2013  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 908  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Written for my [2012 LJ Sixth Anniversary Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/974203.html) for [Rileyc](rileyc.livejournal.com). Pairing: Clark/Bruce. Prompts: _Father’s Day_. Also written for my [2013 DCU Fic/Art Dick Grayson Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/1005004.html).  
>  Consider this a birthday present, too! ;)

_Pick up the phone_  
And call your father,  
Because he won’t be here  
Forever. 

_Enjoy your days_  
And special moments,  
Because a father  
Will always love you. 

  


**Rick Arlington, Jr.**  
"Poems For Family"  
1953 C.E.

“Honest-to-gosh, Bruce, you don’t really _mean_ that!”

Dick’s indignant voice echoed through the living room of stately Wayne Manor. At least, that was what the press always called the ancestral manse outside of Gotham.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Bruce asked, hiding his smirk behind his newspaper.

“Because! No way the _Metropolis Monarchs_ are gonna beat the _Gotham Knights_ at our home park.”

“Why not?”

Dick popped up over the edge of the newspaper. “Because! The _Knights_ are just too hot right now, and so is Randy Kriegel.”

“I’ll admit that Kriegel’s zinging the ball over the plate right now, but who says he can mow down that Murderers’ Row the _Monarchs_ have?”

“What are you, a disloyal fan?” Dick shook his head and did a handstand on the arm of the couch.

Bruce laughed as he put down the paper. “Don’t let Clark hear you say that.”

“Hear Dick say what?” Clark asked as he entered the living room while untying his tie. He let it hang loose as he was in shirtsleeves.

“When did you get back?” Bruce asked in pleasant surprise.

Clark leaned over the couch and kissed Bruce, coming around to sit next to his lover. “About an hour ago.”

“How did your trip to Rann go?” asked Dick as he walked on the back of the couch with his hands.

“Very well. Adam Strange is a generous host.” 

“God, I hate diplomatic missions. How can you stand them?” Bruce asked.

Clark smiled. “Oh, they’re not so bad.”

“Better you than me.”

Clark was unfazed by Bruce’s grumpiness. He put a hand around the back of Bruce’s neck and rubbed his thumb against warm skin. Dick beamed as he somersaulted behind the couch to the floor. He dashed out of the room and Clark asked, “You miss me?”

“Oh, I suppose so.”

Clark laughed. “You’re a tough customer, Bruce.” He leaned back and started playing with his lover’s hair. “Did you get the tickets to the baseball _Knights’_ game?”

“Yes, I did.” Bruce closed his eyes. “A little confusing to outsiders to have our baseball and football teams with the same name.”

“Metropolis doesn’t.”

“No, but it has _Sharks_ for its football team. Really? A Midwestern city has _Sharks_ for a nickname?”

Before Clark could reply, Dick re-entered the room. He hurried around the couch and stood in front of Clark and Bruce. His hands were behind his back.

“What have you got there?” Bruce asked in amusement.

“A surprise.”

“Okay.”

Dick brought what he was hiding around to his front. It was a small box brightly wrapped in shiny red paper with a sparkling yellow bow and green ribbon. Clark and Bruce exchanged amused looks as Alfred came in quietly from the kitchen and stood a few feet away.

“This is for both of you.”

“Thank you, Dick, but neither one of has a birthday,” Bruce said.

“It’s not for your birthdays.” Dick suddenly looked nervous.

Bruce smiled to reassure the boy. He took the package and unwrapped it. Despite the gaudy wrapping it had been neatly put together. Dick’s often slapdash speed and movement didn’t mean that he wouldn’t be careful when it meant something special.

Inside the box were two bracelets. Bruce lifted out the leather-tooled wide bracelet with a stylized ‘W’ stamped in the center.

“That’s yours,” Dick said. “The other one’s yours, Clark.”

Clark took out the wide shiny copper bracelet. He smiled at the etching of a quill pen in the soft metal.

Neither bracelet was professionally polished in its presentation. In fact, the symbols were a little uneven and the workmanship was more on the level of a gifted amateur…or a young boy eager to make his own gifts.

“I made them both.”

“This is great,” Clark said, slipping the bracelet on. “You made these all by yourself?”

Dick beamed. “Yep.” He looked at Alfred. “Well, with Alfred’s help.”

The butler smiled as Bruce said, “Thanks, Dick. Thanks, Alfred.” Clark echoed his sentiments.

“Happy Father’s Day!” Dick said.

“What?”

“Father’s Day. That’s tomorrow.”

Bruce felt a pang. He usually did his best to ignore both Mother’s and Father’s Days. He looked at Dick, whose smile was a little melancholy.

“I know you’re not trying to be a substitute for my father but we’re a family now. I mean, isn’t Clark going to move in? So I thought it would be okay.”

Bruce thought of the loss this child had suffered when he’d watched his parents plummet to their deaths under the Big Top. He had his own loss to deal with, of course, and Clark had lost his father Jonathan not so long ago. His biological father, Jor-El, had proven to be far different from the Fortress’ A.I, but he had been a clone who hadn’t lasted long, either.

 _Fathers are in short supply around here._ He saw Alfred’s reflection in the wall mirror. _Though not completely missing._

“It’s okay. More than okay,” Bruce said softly.

Clark swept Dick up into a hug. The two of them were notorious huggers. Bruce braced himself.

Clark and Dick turned as one and tackled Bruce in a bear hug. Alfred smiled and quietly left the room as happy laughter mingled with mock complaints drifted out behind him.


End file.
